


Petty Mischief

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	Petty Mischief

“Something nibbled a hole in my jumpsuit!” Kazuichi shouted, eyeing the small opening near the shoulder. It was ragged and irregular, obviously the work of an industrious rodent rather than a rip or tear. “Gundham! Control your hamsters!” 

“You dare accuse the Dark Devas of such petty mischief?!” Gundham glared, pulling his scarf tighter around him, “If they sought destruction, your jumpsuit would be in tatters!!” 

“Then what was it?! Do you have mice running around too??” Kazuichi looked around as if he’d see them scurrying about in plain sight. 

“Any familiars of mine would have better nesting materials than your filthy clothes,” Gundham waved a hand dismissively, going back to styling his hair. 

“That will be quite enough from both of you!” Sonia announced as she strode into the room. “Kazuichi, I will mend your jumpsuit! Gundham, you will ensure that all familiars are instructed to leave his belongings alone, just in case it was one. Understood?” 

Kazuichi nodded hurriedly, handing over his outfit to be fixed. “Thank you, Miss Sonia…” He blushed slightly. Having a princess mend his clothes… It was amazing. 

Gundham watched her coldly for a few seconds, then relented with slight nod, “As you wish, Dark Lady.”


End file.
